LOTM: Dark Skies S3 P7/Transcript
(The Shadowrealm is seen as a large mega portal is shown being entered by an army of Shadows and Shadow siege vehicles. The heroes then arrive through a small portal near the entrance of Koriton, the Shadowrealm's capital city) Rex: There she is...Koriton. Alkorin's headquarters. Cloe: Oh my god. Marion: This...place. It's so- Seris: Dark? Rex: Get used to it, we're gonna be in here for awhile. Daniel: Maybe this'll be our chance to rescue David! Nathan: Do we even know where he is? Cloe: He's here, I sense it. (Cloe looks toward the city) Cloe: There. West of the main complex. Rex: Let's get moving over there. (The group all start to move to the city. Daniel and Jane go up to Cloe Daniel: You okay? Cloe: Yeah I'm okay. Jane:.... Cloe: Jane? Jane: You saved my life... Cloe: Of course I couldn't let you- Jane: How? I had a hole in my stomach Cloe. How did you heal me? Cloe:... I didn't. Daniel and Jane: huh? Cloe: From... What I remember: I transformed some of the power I had into your brain, which made jump start. The energy then went to your brain cells and put them into overdrive as it made the body heal you it self. Jane: So... you made my brain heal me? Cloe: In a manner of speaking. Daniel: How did you change into new form Cloe? Cloe: I just.... After all that's happened, I could not stand the thought of losing someone else. We already lost Lenius and Garrick, and Marion suffered greatly from this, so I just... It just came. Jane:.... I'm sorry... I was just... Cloe: I know Jane.. You are a true friend.. Jane: (Smile) That always means a lot. Daniel: Looks like you'll be around for the victory after all. Jane: Damn right I will. (Over with Nathan and Marion) Nathan:..... Marion: Are you okay? Nathan:.... He begged for forgiveness... Marion: You mean Andrak? Nathan: After all he did to us, what he did to you, he had the nerve to beg for forgiveness... How dare he. Marion: Nathan you have to remember he was corrupted. Nathan: I know... And I feel a little sorry for him... But I don't think I'll EVER forgive him for what did to my crew. And most importantly you. Marion: … I understand. (Over with Seris and Ashley) Ashley: So... Um Seris? Seris: Yeah? Ashley: About... What happened earlier.. Seris: Earlier? (Seris sees Ashley blush. He sees what she;s talking about and blushes to) Seris: O-Oh! You mean the... Right... Ashley: Was... Was that... Too fast? Seris: Look don't worry about. It was just the heat of the moment that's all. Ashley: Ye-Yeah that's it. We were both tired, my father died, and heat of the moment. Didn't mean a thing. Seris: Not a thing. (They then look at each and blush some more) Ashley: Oh why am I feeling this way?! We just met a few days ago! Seris: I don't know... But... Maybe its not so bad. Ashley: Yeah... Maybe its not. Seris: We should talk more once this... Whole thing is over. Ashley: Yeah. Good idea Rex: This city is probably heavily guarded. It won't be an easy fight through it. Daniel: Then we'll split up. Jane: How so? Daniel: Me, Cloe, Jane, Nathan and Rex will go after David while the rest of you will try to find out where Alkorin is hiding. That way, when David is out of custody, we can- Seris: No. Cloe: What? Seris: My father is in that castle. He's the only person I know that can still be freed from that curse. I'm going after him...alone. Marion: You can't! Rex: Seris, if you leave to fight him alone, he'll tear you to pieces in an instant! You know as well as we do that your father is long gone. Seris: We don't know that! We've only been assuming. Bwynraya: Oh you poor boy... Seris: What!? Bwynraya: You want your father back but he's gone. He is Alkorin now. Seris: NO! He's my father! I know he's in there! Cloe:.... Daniel: Seris please we can't let you get killed by him! You- Seris: I'm going! now you can let me, or I'll take you down first! Ashley: Seris!? Cloe:..... Go. Everyone: Huh? Jack: Cloe what- Cloe: He wants to save his father... He doesn't want to give up hope that his father can be saved... If I gave up hope, I wouldn't have saved my mother. I understand why he wants this. Kotoko: Me to. I'd do ANYTHING for a chance to see our parents again. Nagisa: Indeed. Tempest:... Seris are you positive about this? Seris: More then anything in the Omniverse. (The heroes all go quiet. Daniel after a moment sighs and he pulls something out) Daniel: Before you go, I want you to take this. (Daniel holds up the E-10 Silver Morpher in front of Seris) Brody: The Silver Morpher? Seris: What's this? Daniel: In the E-10, we had 7 rangers instead of just 6. But our Silver Ranger has been busy with this war going on. Tommy asked me to hold on to this and had it to someone I thought would be worthy of it. Juniper: And you think its Seris? Daniel: Yeah. So Seris. Will you take it? Become an official member of the E-10? (Seris looks at the morpher, contemplating his decision before grabbing it and placing it on his arm) Seris: I have no clue if this'll work, but I'm sure as hell not gonna wait to die before it does. Daniel: Good. Good luck up there man. Seris: You too. (Seris heads off toward Alkorin's castle as the rest head off toward the prison. Seris is shown running into the castle before kicking the door open expecting a battle, but to his surprise...The room is completely empty) ???:....So you've come. (Seris recognizes the voice) Seris: Alkorin. Alkorin: I sensed your presence the moment you entered my realm. You really decided to come alone? Seris: I came to get my father. I'm sure you can understand. (Seris walks down the empty hall) Alkorin: I do boy. But why would you ever want to go after a corpse? After all, you and your friends did just murder a child. Seris: What? Alkorin: Andrak. That wasn't even his real name. Tyler Irens, the boy who would later be taken by Shadows during the old days. After Andrak entered his body, he became a fierce warrior. When I found him inside of that old stasis pod, I saw such potential in him, and you all wasted it by killing him. Seris: He was a monster! Alkorin: And you weren't?! (Seris stops in his tracks in front of the main lift when hearing this) Seris:...I did some bad things back in the day. But now...Those days are over. Now, I'm a hero...And I'm gonna save my father from you. (Seris steps onto the lift) Alkorin: *laughs* Come and get him then. (The lift activates as Seris inspects his new morpher before looking up toward the top of the elevator shaft. It then cuts to the rest of the heroes arriving at the Shadow Prison) Rex: Jesus. This brings back memories. Cloe: Of what? Rex: This is the same prison where Allen found Seris. Cradled in his dead mother's arms in a run down and dirty cell. Daniel: Damn. Rex: Wasn't pretty in there. I doubt David's got it any better. Cloe: Good point. Marion: It's strange though, it doesn't look like anyone's outside. Bwynraya: Yes... No guards.... This isn't right. Lexi: We can't turn back now. WE have to keep looking. Levi: Yeah. We can't leave David here. Tommy: Let's just stay on guard and- Juniper: *Gasp* DAVID!! (The heroes all seen David, laying face down in a cell. They all rush to him) Juniper: DAVID! DAVID HANG ON! WE'LL GET YOU OUT OF THERE! (The heroes try to find a way to open the cell as a group of silhouettes are seen behind them arming weapons. It then cuts to Seris arriving inside of Alkorin's throne room in the castle as he looks around) Seris: Sure got a sense of decoration here. (Alkorin jumps down from the ceiling and lands behind Seris with a bang) Alkorin: Thank you boy. Think of it as the last nice thing you'll ever see. Seris: I came here for a fight Alkorin, not a house warming party. Alkorin: Oh? Would it be better if I showed you our host for this evening? (Alkorin removes his helmet and drops it to the ground, revealing Allen's face) Alkorin: There, that's better. Seris: You wear the skin of a hero. Alkorin: And you smell of villainy boy. Where are your friends now? (Seris remembers where they went) Alkorin: You do realize that they've walked into a trap right? (Seris is shocked) Alkorin: Did you really think that I would leave my prison...unguarded? Seris: RRAAHH *Shoots ice blast* Alkorin: *knocks it to the side* … Come on boy. Make me use some REAL effort like the other one did. Seris: You want effort?! YOU GOT IT!! (Seris charges and starts to attacks as Alkorin just casually blocks or dodges) Alkorin: God you disappoint me. (Alkorin punches Seris back, knocking him down before he looks up angrily) Seris: Bastard! YOU'LL PAY FOR EVERYTHING! (Seris gets up and slams the ground, causing spikes of ice to burst forth toward Alkorin) Alkorin: Now I see it. (Alkorin jumps out of the way as the spikes his the wall, causing the room to fill with smoke as Alkorin disappears within it. Seris is then seen looking around in anger) Seris: Show yourself coward! (Alkorin is heard laughing before Seris is struck from behind, causing him to turn and plunge his sword into Alkorin's stomach, who stands unfazed) Seris: It's over dad. Yield. (Alkorin laughs as he pulls the blade out and shatters it, regenerating his wounds) Alkorin: So much anger, so much hatred. You want a battle? You've got one! (The two charge toward each other as the scene cuts back to the others before the two strike. The heroes are still trying to open the door as Marion is seen being grabbed from behind by a Dark Ranger.) Nathan: HEY! (Nathan goes to help before he takes a step back as numerous guards and Rangers arrive and surround the heroes) Dark Ranger 1: Well look what we have here? The little heroes. Dark Ranger 2: Check out their little friend here. Marion: *Muffled yelling* Masaru: Goddamn it... Shadow Soldier: Shall we dispatch this group of misfits boys? Dark Ranger: With pleasure. (The Ranger holding Marion is shot by Rex before the heroes scatter due to incoming gunfire) Rex: Well this was unexpected! Sarah: NOW WHAT?! Bwynraya: Everyone! Go help your friend and Seris! I will deal with them! Calvin: What?! Preston: But aren't you- Bwynraya: I cannot help you with Alkorin! He's far too powerful for me! You guys are the only ones who can stop him! Hayley: Are you sure?? Bwynraya: Yes! Consider this my last good deed before death! Ashley: Before death??? Ashley what are- (Bwynraya ignores Ashley and gets out of cover and starts to engage the Dark Rangers and the guards) Bwynraya: COME YOU FOOLS!! BWYNRAYA!! THE GREATEST WARRIOR OF THE SHADOWREALM WILL TAKE ALL WHO SEEK TO FIGHT HER!!! (Bwynraya engages and leads the shadows out of the room) Jane: Dude that was kinda awesome. Brody: But what did she mean "One last good deed before death"? Levi: She can't mean she'll die fighting those guys. Can she? Rex: We'll figure it out later. Come on, let's get this gate open. (Rex throws a small thermal detonator toward the gate, destroying it as David awakens inside) David: Huh...? What's going..? Juniper: David! *Hugs him* David: Juniper...? Guys..? Cloe: It's okay David, you're safe now. David: What happened...? Rex: we'll explain later. Now let's go help Seris. (The heroes help David up as they head toward the castle. It then cuts to Seris being beaten by Alkorin before he is able to stab him in the arm with a dagger, causing no harm before he is punched down) Alkorin: Now this ends. (Seris stands weak and beaten as Alkorin grabs his shoulder, ramming his sword through Seris' back as he screams in pain. Alkorin then pulls the blade out before Seris falls grabbing his wound as he bleeds excessively) Alkorin: You should've let your friends come with you. Maybe I would've made your death a bit quicker. (Alkorin grabs Seris by the neck and lifts him up face to face) Alkorin: But now you're going to die like the dog you are, and no one will remember you. Seris: *Tearful* … Father.... Please... Alkorin: You stupid boy. Your father is gone. Seris: *Crying* I know... I know you're in there... Please... Please I'm begging.... Stop this please... Alkorin: *Chuckles* Oh that is sad and cute at the same time. Eve despite everything, you still want to see you daddy, you hold on to some small hope that he's still alive. Well my boy, let me shatter you hope here and now. (Alkorin goes to Seris' ear) Alkorin: *Whispers* Allen. Is gone. Forever. (Seris tears up before being thrown back down as Alkorin grabs his sword and prepares for the final blow) Alkorin: Goodbye kid. You proved a good fight in the end. (Seris prepares for the final blow. But before he can kill Seris, Alkorin is hit and knocked back by a psychic blast as Seris slowly looks over at the others) Cloe: Got him! Seris: G...Guys...? Rex: Oh shit! Tempest: Seris! *Rushes over* Are you all right!? Seris: *Says nothing as he quietly sobs* Rex: Seris… (Suddenly Tempest and Rex are knocked away by a psychic force. The heroes sees Alkorin) Alkorin: So... The heroes are all together. Brody: That's right Alkorin! And this time your finish!! (Brody and the rangers morph) Alkorin: You honestly think you can win!? Who do you think you are children! David: I'll tell you who we are... WE. Are the Knights of the Just! And no matter where, we will always stand against those who threaten the universe! And today Alkorin! You will fall! Alkorin: *Mad laughter* THEN COME! PROVE YOURSELF HEROES!! David: All right guys. Let's finish this!! Knights: RIGHT!! (Cloe's hands start to charge with psychic energy as she starts to yell. She starts to channel her power so she can use the form she used to defeat Andrak. Her eyes become white as she charges up. She pulls her head back and yells loudly as a light shoots out of her fore head. The light covers the screen as the scream fades) (The screen opens to show the Knights of the Just standing together. David, in front of the group is in his E 10 form as he glows wit ha red aura. Next to him are Daniel and Jack both are in their E-10 form. Daniel i glows with a blue aura, while Jack glows yellow and is surround by gusts of wind. Behind them, it Cloe, who's in her E 10 form as she floats in the air in the form she took when defeat Andrak. Marion, in her E-109 form is to Cloe's right as she glows pink. Juniper is next to Cloe in her E-10 form. Next to Marion is Lexi who glows a darker green. Next to Juniper is Jane, holding up her knife as she glows purple. Nagisa is next to Jane as he is covered in Ice armor and glows blue. Above them is Kotoko, glowing a brighter yellow and charges electricity. Behind them all is Masaru, glowing red and is in his monster form, and next to him is Kapalov in his giant rock form glowing brown. Alkorin smirks as he sees this) Alkorin: If you're all gonna use your full power, I guess I will too! (Alkorin's armor glows red as he begins activating it's modifications) Alkorin: Strength Enhancer Mark four and psychic energy. A perfect combo if I do say so myself. (Alkorin raises his hand toward the heroes) Alkorin: Now then heroes... (Alkorin clenches his fist and smiles) Alkorin: Let's see if you can really hold up against me now! TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts